


don’t touch him, he’s mine

by NiamhM101



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Crying, Fighting, i don’t care, it’s a mess I know, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Fighting, running into danger, more fighting





	don’t touch him, he’s mine

Tom and Jerry’s friendship was anything but normal, that was obvious.

Even if their chasing days were done with, it didn’t mean they wouldn’t fight sometimes.

But maybe this particular one was taken a little too far.

I’ll spare you the details, but things were thrown (by Tom) and feelings were hurt (both sides but mostly Jerry’s).

So it ended in the mouse running right out the front door in tears, and the cat instantly realising he had screwed up big time now.

“Jerry! Jerry I’m sorry!” Tom cried out as he ran outside, searching up and down the neighbourhood.

But it was too late; he was nowhere in sight.

“Crap. Crap crap crap.”

Tom couldn’t let his best friend go out there alone; if the alley cats got a hold of him there is no telling what they’d do.

The cat raced out the house after his friend, hoping he wouldn’t be too late.

..........

Meanwhile Jerry was racing through the town, going mostly unnoticed because there wasn’t many people out as it was a grey cloudy day.

However, that didn’t mean there wasn’t any cats around who weren’t hungry for a mouse.

The poor mouse was snatched up by one of these cats, and was suddenly filled with fear as the feline purred and growled in pure utter delight.

“I must be in luck now to have dinner delivered for free,” the cat laughed.

Such a shame that the joyous feeling wouldn’t last much longer.

Seeing as Tom slammed the lid of a trash can down on the cat’s head.

The cat growled viciously. “You’re gonna pay for that.”

“That mouse is mine, you’re going to hand him over or you’re the one going to pay,” Tom growled back.

“Well if you want him so badly, come and get him.”

That kickstarted a vicious, biting, scratching, punching, kicking, all out brawl.

Somewhere in the middle of it all Jerry managed to escape the clutches of the alley cat, and cowered in the corner of said alley while the felines continued to fight.

Tom eventually came out victorious, when he managed to knock out the other cat.

Breathing heavily he dusted himself down with a sigh.

“Jerry, I’m sorry for what happened back there. I took things too far, I know that. But please come home, I need you in my life. I don’t want to lose you.”

Slowly, the mouse stepped toward his feline friend.

“I....I want to come home,” Jerry said through his tears.

Tom instantly held his best friend close, and carried the poor mouse back home.


End file.
